Revenge
by newgirl5
Summary: Happens after the movie! More on the summary inside cuz i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Happens right after the movie. Bloom and Sky are now married, thus merging the two kingdoms of Sparx and Eraklyon. They also have a daughter named Sapphire. Bloom's parents crowned Bloom the queen of Sparks so they can spend their time with Bloom and her family. Daphne refused the throne because she thought she wouldn't be a good queen if she couldn't spend her time with her people.

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

"Sapphire, time to start your lessons, darling," Bloom called as she walked the halls of the brightly lit palace. The castle overlooked a large ocean where you could watch the sunset and see the wave's crash against the rocks. The family mostly stayed at the Spark's palace because of the view and because Bloom wanted her child to grow in a beautiful environment. Not to say that Eraklyon isn't beautiful, but she just felt right at home at Sparks. Sky was all for staying at Sparks for most of the time. Occasionally, they would go to Eraklyon to spend time with Sky's family and to deal with issues, but that was it.

"Can I study history first? Please?" Sapphire asked as she approached her mother. She battered her long lashes, and smiled hopefully. Sapphire looked almost exactly like her mother, except she inherited her father's blond hair. She was headstrong and usually calm.

"Now, now you know that only works on your dad, and today isn't for history," Bloom replied giggling when her child walked beside her with a pout.

"But, history is much more exciting. I like learning about what happened before," Sapphire said. She never got bored reading about Sparks, how her mother and father restored everything to its magnificent glory, or how her grandparent's fought bravely against the three ancestral witches.

"I know but you have to learn much more than history. You have to learn how to rule the kingdom," Bloom explained. Her daughter wasn't old enough for Alfea yet, so they had royal tutors teach her important things.

"Your mother's right but you'll have time to read your history books when you are done studying," Sky said as he appeared behind Bloom and their daughter.

"SKY!" Bloom exclaimed as she was lifted up and spun around by Sky. He did the same to his daughter before surprising Bloom with a bouquet of flowers. Sky had been in Eraklyon for an annual meeting with the Eraklyon advisors.

"They're beautiful Sky," she said as she smelled them.

"How 'bout me daddy?" Sapphire asked. Sky faced Bloom and shared a knowing smile. He took one of the most beautiful flowers and kneeled down on one knee to face his daughter.

"For you, your highness," He said, making Sapphire giggle. She accepted the flower as Sky stood up. He took one of Sapphire's tiny hands as Bloom took the other. They swung their daughter as they walked towards the dining hall, laughter ringing throughout the palace. As they ate, Sky told them about what happened in Eraklyon. He told them that the people were content with everything and that there was complete peace in the kingdom. Bloom was very happy about this because she didn't want wars happening between her people. After dinner, Sapphire changed into her pajamas and snuggled in her bed ready to be hear a bedtime story. Sky read Sapphire's favorite bedtime story before retiring to his and Bloom's bedroom. Bloom was on the bed, waiting for her husband. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Sky," Bloom said as she melted in her husbands' arms.

"I missed you too, baby," Sky replied. He smelled her hair, the sweet scent filling him. He led her to their bed as they shared a passionate kiss. . .

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1!! Your reviews will tell me if I should make a chapter 2 so please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've decided to continue the story but the updates will take long since it's almost finals… hope you enjoy…

It's been a week since Sky arrived from Eraklyon and things have been busy. Everyone was preparing for the princess' birthday which was to happen in three weeks. Bloom didn't understand why the preparations were done so early but after a little explanation from her mother, she let the servants do what was needed. Apparently, at every princess' tenth birthday, a huge ball was celebrated in honor of the princess. It is here where the new generation of royalty meets and gathers as friends, before the children go to school. Sky and Bloom did their best to not intervene with the preparations because both were unfamiliar with the traditions of Sparks. Instead, the family would usually go out and spend time with each other. Sometimes, they'd bring along their friends and their parents for a little party of their own. All in all, it was a very peaceful time in the magical realm. Though not for long…

AN: sorry it's short but I'm just starting to get inspiration back… hopefully the following chapters will be longer…. I really want to know what you think..PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
